Red vs Blue: Future Imperfect
by X Prodigy
Summary: In the distant future, a psychotic murderer travels back in time to eliminate the residents of Blood Gulch and prevent them from defeating The Director. However, he's followed by the future group of Freelancers, who just happen to be children of the RVB
1. Crossing The Paradox

Red vs. Blue: Future Imperfect

Prologue: Crossing The Paradox

**_ALERT! ALERT! UNAUTHORISED ENTRY IN SECTOR 41 – I REPEAT UNAUTHORISED ENTRY IN SECTOR 41!_**

The broadcast hit 03.36 only 2.07 minutes and seven seconds ago, and in that time over 300 soldiers had made their way to the facility.

This city was used to riots; it was a city that wasn't afraid to show its history – a history of blood, corruption, deceit. In those long years, the generations after its fall had fought through rabid despair to get it back. They weren't going to let one thug with a death wish stop that…

Squads Charlie and Tango had already made their way to the front entrance. The Facility was the unofficial capital of the broken city – it was guarded like it was the Royal Family, like it was the Guru Garth Sahib, like it was the very essence of God himself.

The reason being that miracles and scientific breakthrough poured from its brilliant minds weekly – everyday an equation that was said to be unsolvable was solved, diseases that were said to be incurable cured, and new technology that could lead to infinite possibilities It was sacred to them, and no man, woman or child would ever think of defying it – no matter how pure of dark they were. Even if they lived in a city that had been rotten…they each knew the unspoken code on which their city ran. A silence, a silence that spoke of a thousand deaths – and of how one man nearly brought it down in flames because of grief.

It was a city built of whispers and tales of the courage and the sacrifice of solider. Aspirations were to join the ranks no matter how small. Honour in this city was like breath – you could never be absent form it without death following in the darkness. And now someone was breaking that rule, and justice was the penalty, justice that roared with the sound of a storm of bullets tearing through the night.

Squad Charlie was first on scene – the electric fence and machine gun turrets seemed to have failed in their duties. The fence had been sliced as it were paper in a weird X formation – while the turrets had been blown apart until they were nothing but ash.

"This is Squad Captain Jefferson, target has made its way through the front entrance – unit is in pursuit"

"I know that's you Matt – no need for formalities" a voice on the other part of the radio spoke out with a chuckle.

"Jet, I am your commanding officer and I swear if you don't start showing me respect I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for the next eternity!" he responded.

"Hey! If you hadn't noticed, I'm leading Tango over here; so technically we're the same rank"

"We both know that's impossible, even if you became head of the whole goddamn city I'd still be your commanding officer"

"You can have that position, why would I want to be king of this shithole?"

"Because you'd jump at the chance to miss out on sentry duty, sit in a warm office, and have hot half naked nurses shag you in-between each conference meeting"

"Hmm…that does sound like me"

"No one knows you better than me little brother" the soldier grinned as his troops headed towards the front gate – which had been sliced in two a similar way to the fence.

"Fair point, but back on the topic of actually apprehending this guy. We have his location; he's on the second floor and seems to be just standing there. We have every exit point covered so we're just waiting for you to bring him out dead or alive"

"Copy that – we're entering the complex now" the soldier said as he and his battalion entered the building. Upon entrance it was lit only by the light of their torches on the tip of their assault rifles - without the cheer and the rhythmic sound of computers tapping away it gave the impression it was haunted.

"First floor covered" a soldier said. "Half the unit take the teleporter, the rest of us we'll take the stairs; we need to catch him off guard!" the soldier ordered.

"Yes sir" the battalion said as they headed off, around twenty jumping into the green glowing pad at the far end of the room and disappearing from sight. The rest of the unit rushed off to the stairs as they hurried up, thankful they were still in place. The element of surprise was crucial – especially if the target had managed to destroy five turrets on his own.

"Why? Why the second floor? There's nothing up there but the development of remedies for other planetary diseases…" he thought to himself as they reached the door to the second floor.

"Here we go" he said as he kicked down the door – and the seventy troops entered the building, the commander stopped in his tracks.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" The bodies of his soldiers were cleaved and decapitated all around the room – blood stained nearly every inch of the walls and ceiling. In the centre of the carnage was a man in black armour with glowing green light strips along the sides of his arms and helmet. Turning his head, they were met with a blood-stained visor.

"Evening gentlemen"

The radios went haywire.

Squad Tango was the audiences to seventy screams and curses as the sounds of bodies being ripped apart were heard.

"Matt! Respond! What the hell is going on up there?"

_"Jesus! Stay away from me! Why won't you die! Wait…what are you doing... oh please God! No! AGGGGHH-"_

"MATT!" he screamed through the radio.

"…Your friends weren't that much of a challenge, send more meatbags up if you wish…but please try and bring me a real challenge, you soldiers are so boring…" The voice was a blend of charm that sent shivers down your spine, and a psychotic element that made you want to turn tail and run for the hills.

For Squad Captain Jet Jefferson, it was a voice that would eternally haunt him.

"Sir! We just got confirmation! The target is heading up! He's already at floor thirteen!" his second in command yelled to him over the pouring rain.

The Captain looked from his officer to the grey skies that always hung over the city from dawn until dusk. Fear at this point outweighed his desire for revenge.

"…Call Command…tell them to send the Freelancers…"

* * *

On the thirteenth floor, the main in the blood-stained armour approached what appeared to be a small metal case in the corner of the room. Greedily he typed in a few random codes on its side. Within a few seconds the case opened and frantically several metal components opened up and electronically began to assemble. And within the space of three minutes, the man was staring out what appeared for be a large metal doorway with a spiralling blue vortex in the centre, inhaling random computers and papers like a vacuum.

"It took so many years for you to be created…and now I can finally accomplish the dream I have craved for so long…"

"Aww, pass me a tissue London I think I'm going to cry"

The blood-stained figure slowly turned to see a group of five figures just a short distance from him; each wearing similar black armour.

"That's the quickest you've ever responded to one of my little challenges" the blood-stained figure chuckled.

"Cut the crap, we know why you're here" the leading member said, an Italian accent flowing from his mouth as he spoke.

"Ah, you received my little notice about how I was going to single handily walk into the most secure complex in Freelancer City without a scratch…and use its most prized toy" he said, looking at the vortex.

"I can hardly believe that man finally has the power to control the flow of time…" he said, almost hypnotised by it.

"You actually had the balls to actually state you intention, transport back in time to when humanity won the war with the Covenant and tip the balance of power" a female voice came from the group.

"Now, Paris; do you really take me for a republican supervillain? That was only to lure you here…my greatest rivals" he said, it was now evident he spoke with a Russian accent.

"…A cover-up? For what?" another asked.

"The Freelancers are the greatest military corp in the history of mankind…and yet we use not even a tenth of our power!"

"Here it comes, the same bad guy – we need more power – speech" another said, this one with a British accent.

"Not quite London…I have decided that the Freelancer Program is too much of a privilege as to be taken so lightly like our government believes…the Freelancer is the halfway point between man and God…and I shall honour it…by being the first and the last…"

There was a dim silence between the two opposing sides.

"You want to destroy Project Freelancer?" the British man asked.

"No you fool…I wish to see it bathed in glory…by destroying those who killed the noble Director"

"…You wouldn't dare" the lead one said, anger and spite in his voice.

"But I would…and I shall!" with a flick of his wrist, a side computer that hung from the edge of the steel frame rapidly began to type in coordinates.

"Stop him!" All of them either charge or open fire, but with blinding speed – the blood-stained man dodged each bullet effortlessly. He appeared behind two of them and delivered a kick to the ribs that sent them flying into a wall and an uppercut to the other sending him sky high.

As he turned, he met the dark end of a machine gun, closely followed by five others, all at point blank range.

"Ah…you always were faster than me Rome" he sighed.

"You were always too predictable…and the past won't suffer because of your disillusions!" he growled.

"But I fear, comrade – you are too late to stop me" with a shallow chuckle, the figure disappeared into the floor and became a shadow.

"Oh shit! I hate that technique!" The shadow instantly darted through the floor, switching from human to dark silhouette in minute seconds as he attacked one soldier before becoming a shadow once again.

Eventually he managed to beat down on the soldier long enough to make to the machine.

Coordinates set: Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha 1

"No…" the leader growled as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the figure, who behind his helmet had a victorious look on his face.

"I shall continue The Director's noble work…and your beloved predecessors shall pay the price…" he said before leaping into the vortex.

"We have to stop him! Don't let him get away!" With that, all five of them leapt into the portal, disappearing in a flash of light, leaving the old broken city behind to rot in the rain


	2. The Five Shadows

Red vs. Blue: Future Imperfect

The Five Shadows

Travelling through time used to be considered a fantasy and a scientific impossibility. However, only with time did humans better understand it, and on the eve of the new millennia did man learn its secrets.

After a series of successful and failed attempt; the original prototype of the Quantum Gateway VII was developed. However, despite achieving extreme precision on location and exact coordinates, no successful 'jump' had ever been recorded past the maximum limit of its capabilities.

The 'membrane' of time travel had apparently been set at a maximum of ten years, so a jump between the present and a decade ago would've be fine. But the man in the bloodstained armour had set it for thirty years ago - and according to the notes of the executive behind the project, exceeding the strength of the membrane would result in a flux which could sent the traveller to any part of the timeline - with no way of returning.

The only way to return to the present time was to wearing something known as a 'Gateway Pulse'. These objects acted like a homing beacon which triggered a return portal. Thankfully they were embedded in the armour of the five Freelancers that had just leapt into the time portal without a second thought.

The Freelancers had evolved in the years after the fall of The Director, who after his imprisonment died of grief ten years later. Since then, Project Freelancer was re-designed, and set out to create the world's ultimate soldiers in order to keep peace and security. The major differences that had changed as that they were now global - and took eight potential candidates from seven countries. They would spend three years training themselves physically and mentally to become a lethal weapon, if they managed to succeed they then were subjected to a secret government experiment - which was creating and reshaping the genetics of a human being.

If the human body had reached a certain state of physical strength and metal durability, it's genetic code could be infused with a special 'Warrior's Gene' - a single branch of DNA that caused the genetic code of the human to change into a specific pattern which then granted their bodies a single ability that defied the laws of nature.

The Freelancer had evolved from Armour Enhancements, to Genetic Mutation…

Each of the eight subjects proved successful, and set about reclaiming the rotting Freelancer City from the scum that taken over. It took on estimate two years before crime had practically vanished, and the city began to heal and life once again began to bloom, and for a better use of the word - it could be called home.

The seven potentials had been taken from Italy, France, England, Russia, Spain, Germany, Egypt, Greece and Russia. They were chosen because each excelled in a particular field, and each of their parents had fought in the war that brought down The Director.

For two years they brought justice and death, no questions asked - judge, jury and executioners. They worked as a single unit, each relied and trusted each other like family.

And as in every family, there was always a few bad seeds…

On of the candidates lost their sanity - and became obsessed with dealing judgement due to his genetic enhancement, and was executed during a firefight with the Freelancers as an A-Class criminal.

Following this, another Freelancer showed signs of extreme violence and aggression, and was due to be relieved of duty. However, they underestimated his power, and he ended up going on a killing spree. During a raid on a government complex he was attacked by another Freelancer who had violated orders and engaged in direct combat. She was killed, and the psychotic Freelancer made sure everyone was there to see it.

Ever since that day, it had always rained over Freelancer City, like a wound that never healed.

For six months the Freelancers chased and hunted down one of there own, but to no success. And now, they follow him through the tunnels of time, as time itself cannot quell a burning vengeance in the hearts of soldiers.

"I hate time-travel!" The female soldier had to scream as the vortex pulled them along like a never-ending roller coaster. Though scientists may have learned the secret of time-travelling, that certainly hadn't found a way to make it an any less painful experience.

The five Freelancers felt like each atom of their bodies was being separated and reformed simultaneously - an agonising pain they certainly wouldn't soon forget. Their vision was blurred by a blinding light that even seemed to pierce their dark visors - but not enough to obscure the figure that was soaring through the tunnel.

"London! Can you get a clear shot!" the leader yelled out.

"I can…barely see…I can't…my body won't obey me…!" another soldier yelled out. The leader growled, as he painfully held out his hand, from his armoured sleeve came what appeared to be a long bayonet glistening in light.

"Just need…one shot…!" he growled - the pain slowly making him lose consciousness, he slowly pulled his arm back and prepared to throw his weapon like a javelin.

"Your tactics have always been so easy to trump" a dark voice came form the blinding light. Within seconds - a mist that appeared thicker that oil swept across the radiant tunnel. Like leeches it shot forward at each of them, surrounding them in a contrasting blackness.

"If you insist on following me, then I can't have all you on my tail all at one time. I'll send you on a little detour, hopefully you'll get to know you're parents a little better before they die!" The living darkness jerked forward, slamming each Freelancer to the walls of the time tunnel, a terrible screeching sound was heard from the friction, but subsides as they were forced through the membrane and vanished in the blink of an eye.

The leading Freelancer roared as the darkness overcame him, but with a final war cry and tossed his weapon - it didn't reach its intended location, but settled on piercing the shoulder of its target. He felt himself smirk before being forced through the wall of time and losing all consciousness.

The blood-stained figure gave a cry, trying to force the weapon out of his shoulder, but lessened his efforts as he saw the light part at the end of the tunnel - and felt himself grin. aA smile that promised insanity and blood.

"My moment of glory approaches - how shall you five shadows stop me if you are scattered like petals on an unforgiving wind…?"


	3. La Jeune Fille De Paris

Red vs. Blue: Future Imperfect 

Welcome To The Past: La Jeune Fille De Paris

"Oh…_pour l'amour de dieu…_" a French curse escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to the raging sunlight. The figure in black armour slowly got to her feet, her body felt numb like she was on a permanent hangover.

Slowly walking forward she leaned against what appeared to be an earthy wall - taking a few minutes for her senses to return. Slowly she felt her eyes adjust to the bright light, something that she wasn't used to - she had practically known grey skies since she was fourteen.

"Whoever made that time machine seriously needs to work at the kinks in it…" she thought to herself, her hands glued to her assault rifle.

After another ten minutes she felt her body return to its normal state and she looked around at her location, grassy hills inside of canyon walls graced her - and some ten metres off was a large grey base, blue flags hanging from it.

"Wow…what a beautiful sight" she thought to herself, it a second but her brain suddenly kicked in.

"Wait a minute - I was sent through the wall of time - I could be anywhere!" she though to herself in a wave of panic.

"No, relax, keep calm - a Freelancer doesn't suddenly lose all sense of reality when faced with a little unexpected obstacle"

"DON'T TELL HIM ANYTHING! YOU HAVE RIGHTS! GET YOURSELF A LAWYER! I'M ON TO YOU COP!" a loud voice dominated the area, and the Freelancer looked up to see a soldier dressed in bright yellow armour, screaming to a small group further down the canyon.

"I'M NOT A COP!!!" a male voice yelled back - dressed in grey camouflaged armour.

"_Monsieur Washington…?" _she thought to herself, looking between the two of them, putting the pieces together, a smile spread across her face.

"I'm in Blood Gulch! That psychopath must have sent us to different locations - not different time periods! _Dieu merci que!_" she said, relieved.

"That means I have little over a week to meet up with the rest and bring him down before he reached The Director! I guess I'd better find-"

"I'M WARNING YOU COP! I'M A BLACK BELT IN KARATE AND GOT A GRADE C ON MY ENGLISH WRITING EXAM!! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TAKE ME NOW!!" the women in yellow armour bellowed across the canyon.

"…_Ma mere…?" _the Freelancer practically whispered.

"AND ANOTHER THING! I HAD AN EX-BOYFRIEND WITH A GLOWING SWORD! IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF I'LL FIND HIM AND THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY!!"

The Freelancer kept to the side of the canyon as she made her way to the base as the soldier finished her rant, just as the soldier in grey left the canyon, muttering curses as he went.

* * *

"Ha! I'd like to see him come back now!" Kaikana Grif, or as she was most commonly known - Sister said in triumph, when she noticed a new figure running up towards the base.

"Another one? Are these guys coming after me because I slept with that government official one time?"

The figure raced up the steps of the base, standing a little ways off from her, panting from the excessive run.

"Uh…listen if you guys are here to arrest me…I…uh…I will give you free tickets to my next rave" Sister said nervously.

"N-No…I'm not here to arrest you" the figure said as she caught her breath before straightening up and facing up to the soldier in yellow.

"Um…are you…Kaikana Grif?" the figure asked.

"If I say yes does that mean you won't charge me a speeding ticket? Cause I swear that time I crashed the President's Ferrari was an accident! I have witnesses! You see I-"

"_J'ai pensé que je n'aurait jamais vous voir encore une fois!" _the woman in black suddenly burst out as she wrapped her arms around Sister's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Needless to say, the soldier was greatly surprised by this, she hadn't expected what she believed to be a cop to suddenly appear and give her a hug, and from the sounds of it she seemed to be sobbing inside her helmet.

"Uh…do I know you?" she asked.

The figure instantly pulled back, sniffing and adjusting herself, taking a deep breath she tried to continue the conversation, apparently with great difficulty.

"No, no - we haven't met before" she said.

"…Who are you anyway? Are you one Church's friends? Because that guy always seems to bring around the strangest people-" she began but was cut off.

"My name is Agent Paris, I'm with Project Freelancer, and I've come to warn you that you're in danger" the soldier spluttered out.

"Danger?" Sister asked.

"This is going to sound crazy, but a man, a very bad man is out to kill you and the rest of the former residents of Blood Gulch" Paris said urgently.

"Huh…it's a year since anyone tried to kill me - oh well! I guess it couldn't be the last" she said cheerily.

"Yep - its definitely her" Paris thought to herself.

"Listen, you need to come with me right now, we need to meet up with the rest of my unit before he shows-"

"Hey, um…not to be rude or anything, but there's some bubbling black behind you - is that natural? Cause that other cop was talking about some random computer program that was killing people" Sister said calmly.

"…_Oh merde" _Agent Paris cursed as she whirled around as she saw what indeed appeared to be a shadow rising from the ground, taking what appeared the form of ligaments that were joining together.

"Looks like I'm taking him on solo…where's Rome when you need him…"


	4. The Fire Of London

Red vs. Blue: Future Imperfect 

Welcome To The Past: The Fire Of London

"Oh my aching head…remind me next time not to trust Roma when it comes to potential catastrophic events…" a figure groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

Adjusting to the dimness, he gathered he was in some kind of underground complexity, judging from the absence of daylight, the smell of dirt and alcohol was scattered everywhere.

Staying in the shadows, he slowly walked towards the sound of commotion; where he saw what appeared to be a large group of soldiers dressed in Blue, laughing and kicking someone beneath their feet.

"That's for dropping the toilet on my head!" one yelled out.

"That's for calling my ex-girlfriend a slut!" another yelled out.

"That's for shooting me in the leg last week!" another cried out.

"Hmm…don't recognise any of them, I guess I must be a fair distance away from Blood Gulch or Freelancer City; which means I've got a lot of ground to cover" the figure in the shadows pondered as he stealthy tried to make his escape.

"Finally; this is for being a useless soldier! I must have been hammered when I agreed Command to send you over Caboose!" a nasally voiced officer growled delivering a final kick to the victim's head.

"…Caboose?" the figure stopped moving and glanced back, looking at the figure who was gasping on the floor, he had less than standard armour; only Mark V.

The man known as Caboose slowly brought himself, panting and moaning from the beating he took, he took a deep breath and looked the head officer square in the eye…

"…I blame the fact that an evil robot called O'Malley possessed me! I still have violent urges whenever I think of spiky kittens" he responded.

The officer waited a couple of seconds, before hitting him over the head with his gun, he sighed before turning and ordering the troops to head back into the base, leaving Caboose out in the dusty area.

Caboose groaned - things hadn't gone very well ever since he had left Blood Gulch a year ago, people were hitting him much more often, and they weren't Church so he couldn't take it as a compliment. His vision darkened as another figure stood over him.

"Are you here to hit me too?" he asked, not as sarcasm, it was a genuine question.

"Are you alright?!" the person asked urgently, it was evident he had a fluent British accent, he immediately pulled him up by his arm and brushed him off.

"I hope they didn't hurt you too badly, though I don't see why - you look like you could take them all out by yourself" the person complimented.

"…Your voice sounds funny" Caboose laughed. The figure didn't seem to take offence to this; in fact he laughed as well.

"It's British; my family and I have lived in England for ten years" he sighed, inside he was smiling at the thought.

"Oh, isn't that the place where they invented teacups ; I used to collect them, but then Church used them for target practise with his sniper rifle…he missed them all" Caboose said, sighing at the memory.

"…Sorry to ask, but…your name is Michael J. Caboose, isn't it?" the figure asked.

"How do you know me name?! Are you one of those web surfers that keeps telling me I have won a cash prize? Because I entered your competition twenty times and all I got was a lot messages telling me that should go find the cash at U. Gt. Pwned…and I checked the atlas and there is no such place!" Caboose burst out.

"No, no! I'm not here to bribe you or threaten you; my name is Agent London, I'm with Project Freelancer, I believe you've been in contact with us before" the figure responded.

"Oh yeah, we used to play that game all the time! Tex always used to talk about your little group and you're A.I games, one of them to me mentally hostage" Caboose said casually.

"Agent Texas?! You've been in contact with her? How close were you two?" London asked hastily.

"She used me for target practise, between turning invisible and arguing with Church, they were in a very tight relationship…it was beautiful" Caboose smiled, sniffing slightly.

"…I see, so she was dating Leonard Church…that might mean he'll be the first target…" London thought aloud.

"Listen, is this going to take all day? Because I promised the guys that they could tie me up and throw me in prison in the next hour" Caboose yawned.

"Not possible, you need to come with me, and get away from this place; which by the odour I can only assume is Rat's Nest" London coughed, the stench flowing thorough his helmet.

"Really? Why?" Caboose asked.

"Why? Because your life is in danger, look you may not believe this but a man, a very powerful and evil man is coming to kill you-"

"I believe you"

"If you don't come with me he will hunt you down and - wait…you believe me?" London asked in confusion.

"A lot of people try to kill me, I've nearly been killed by a crazy computer, the Blues, the Reds, an alien called Crunchbite, oh he was the most amazing singer! He had a cat called Apples, because I translated his language, Tucker couldn't translate; he's just stupid that way, but Apples was stuck in a tree so I-" Caboose began to ramble but was cut off.

"I think I get the picture, and trust me; by helping me bring this man to justice, you'll be helping a lot more than just yourself" London said, determination in his voice.

"…Your voice reminds me of cream-tea" Caboose said, going off into his own little world.

"I'll take that as a compliment; now your first objective should be to find Leonard Church, I have a feeling he'll be one of the assassin's primary targets" London explained.

"Oh! I know! I know! I know where Church lives! He tried to move as far away from me as physically possible!…So naturally I know where he moved to! Follow me Englishland Freelancer!" Caboose said happily as he ran off.

"Lead the way…father" London smiled to himself as he tried to keep up with Caboose's high speed.

* * *

3 hours, a man in silver steel and yellow armour walked through the base, when he made his way to Rat's Nest, he found a rather strange sight; though it was a relief after dealing with a soldier who wouldn't stop calling him a cop and a southern sergeant who wouldn't shut up.

The entire of the Blue Team were cheering and drinking like there was no tomorrow; like someone was holding the party of the century. Cautiously he approached the man who appeared to be the leading officer.

"Um…excuse me, are you in charge of this unit?" the man asked, the officer turned around, laughing his head off as he did.

"Yes I sure am son! Her! Have a drink, it's a glorious day to behold! God has seen fit to send us an angel to take away that moron! Oh happy days!" he yelled out happily.

"…Right, anyway; I'm looking for Private Caboose, formally stationed at Blood Gulch Outpost, is he around?" he asked.

"Another one? Son you're the second person that's been to visit, if I had known he was so popular, I would have auctioned him off on ebay!" the officer said not once dropping his happy demeanour.

"Second? Who came to see him first?!" the man asked, certainly alert.

"Some guy dressed in black armour, calling himself a Freelance; spitting some mumbo jumbo about a guy coming to kill Caboose, though there are probably millions who want to do the honour" the officer grunted.

"Freelancer?!…Where did they say there were going?!" the man yelled.

"I don't know! Said something about going to see a guy named Church, all I care is that that guy is finally out of my unit! Nothing can go wrong now that's he's gone!" he said, taking a beer and downing it in one.

The man said nothing, just rushed past out of Rat's Nest, worry and panic were flooding through him, and confusion; another Freelancer?

"The only Freelancer in black armour is Tex, but she's dead; so whoever this guys is, their either an impostor, or someone who knows about the attacks, but how? Only command knows about the Meta…unless…" the man didn't want to think about it.

Agent Washington ran as fast as he could, praying that the Meta hadn't found a way to completely conceal itself and pose as other humans.

He was in such a rush; he didn't notice the shadows that were spirally together in the ground, and the figure that was rising from it, the intent of murder swiftly following.


	5. Die Kanonen Von Deutschland

Red vs Blue: Future Imperfect 

Welcome To The Past: Die Kanonen von Deutschland

"Oh...I am going shove my shotgun right up Rome's ass when I find him!" the figure cursed. Every movement that the Freelancer made felt like a blade cutting at his muscles. Regardless, he forced his body to obey him, and pried himself up, demanding his eyes open and take in his surroundings.

The sudden radical shift in colour and light made his eyes sting. Instead of the darkness of the complex, he was surrounded by the burning blue of the sky, and the nauseous green of the grass in front of him.

"Well this is just _wunderbar!_ That _sellerie essen arschloch_ sent me to Blood Gulch! I'm miles away from Freelancer City!" he cursed, struggling to get to his feet.

He tapped his helmet a couple of times, making sure all visual readings were accurate and hadn't been damaged in the explosion. After a tense a couple of minutes, he felt himself breathe a sigh of relief when he realised his radio was working.

"Well, at least it's a start" he sighed, cracking his stiff neck. He then proceeded to activate the built in radio inside his helmet.

"Calling all Freelancers, this is German Bulldog, frequency 2.07, requesting sync with all operatives, line is clear, I repeat, the shadow is out" he called out, trying to tune into the correct frequency.

There were a few hazy moments of static, before the disruption slowly stated to mould itself into a familiar voice.

"_Berlin? Is that you?" _the voice asked.

"London? Surprised to hear from you, I was hoping that that time stream would have broken you into a million pieces. Once again my dream are crushed" the Freelancer known as Berlin sighed.

"_Oh ha bloody ha! We haven't gone time for jokes, what's your location?" _London asked with irritation in his voice.

"Blood Gulch, and no sign of the others. What about things on your end?" he asked.

"_Rat's Nest, but I'm heading towards Leonard Church's location"_ London replied.

"You found Church? How the hell did you pull that off?" Berlin asked.

"_I ran into someone"_ London chuckled.

"_Hey Agent Englishland, who are you talking to? I hope it isn't one of those internet salesmen, they send me pictures of interspecies erotic lovemaking…then Tucker goes and steals it without asking!"_

"…Is that who I think it is?" Berlin asked, almost in disbelief.

"_The one and only"_ London replied, still sounding rather too happy.

"Look London…I know how much this means to you, you were always the closest to your father" Berlin explained, a solemn in his voice.

"_I still am, Augustus, I didn't hate my heritage like the rest of you seem to"_ London spat back, venom in his voice.

"That's our business, but I can sympathize wanting to re-establish relationship with your father" Berlin continued, seemingly taking the moral high ground.

"_And my mother..."_ London added.

"Don't go there London, this mission is enough of a risk with us running into our predecessors in their time, but trying to alter events to such a degree-"

"_Things are going to change Berlin, even if I do ignore the chance to make things better for us; __**he**__ is going to alter time, his involvement has already started to change things!" _London snarled.

Berlin sighed, releasing that when it came of the subject of family it was pointless to try and argue with London. His dedication was the strongest out of all of them, and stretched to both his work and his family.

"Just…try not to do anything to stupid, okay? Please don't jeopardize our mission, for anything or for anyone, even though your family's track record speaks differently" Berlin added.

"_Just who the hell do you think I am? My dad may have been-" _

"A complete idiot who thought that protection meant wearing his helmet during sex. That was how you were originally conceived right?" Berlin interrupted.

"…_I am so going to incinerate your genitals when I see you next" _

"Ha! That'll work just like the time you tried to ask Paris out, or the time where-"

The bullet flew past his visor, breaking apart a small piece of earth next to him. Berlin, on instinct, rolled out of the way, grabbed his closest weapon and turned in the direction of his attacker. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, and prepared to give hell to the bastard who thought his would good enough to get the better of him.

"Hold still so I can blow your head off dirtbag! I ain't use to these sniper things!" a gruff voice yelled.

Atop the nearest base, a soldier in red armour stood at the very tip, sniper rifle in hand, grumbling to himself how the zoom function worked. Berlin had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things, before cursing out loud and putting his weapon away.

"_Was that who I think it was?"_ London asked.

"Who else?" Berlin snorted.

_"I'll leave you two to the warm family reunion, I'll send coordinates when I find Church. Oh, and Berlin?"_ London added.

"What?"

"_Try not to kill Sarge. Break his arm a couple of times but don't kill him, we kind of need him alive" _London explained.

"No promises. German Bulldog out" Berlin confirmed.

"_Closing frequency. Burning Bridge out_" London confirmed on his side, the static of the radio cutting out.

Berlin then proceeded to run towards the base, where the red soldier was trying to figure out why he couldn't stuff explosive rounds into the sniper's barrel. He also noticed Berlin's sudden burst of speed and held the weapon at the ready.

"Hold it right there dirtbag! Ain't no Blue going to take down this base! The Reds are on the verge of victory! I won't let one soldier ruin everything I've worked for! I didn't make sergeant because I got lucky! I was made sergeant because I'm a master when it comes to combat! I'll shove my own shotgun up my ass before I let a Blue make his way to my front door!"

"Attention, rot arschloch, I'm already at your door!" Berlin called out.

Sarge looked down to see the Freelance at the front door of Red Base. Trying to figure out how an enemy had slipped through his sights. Fumbling as he tossed the sniper rifle to the side and pulled out his famous shotgun, he aimed down at the figure in black.

"Don't move dirtbag! Not sure how you got past my defences, but I'm warning you, I've got an entire army behind those doors! Ready to football tackle you into oblivion!" he yelled out.

"You're unit has separated, you've been stuck out here for a year, your rank has been stripped, and you spend your days coming up with ways to try and kill a young girl who spends all night raving without actually having to kill her" Berlin replied.

"…I don't know who told you such lies! But I'll have you know I'm-"

Sarge had no idea what hit him…okay that was a lie, he saw the soldier in black jam both his hands into the exterior of the base and throw himself up. Instead of a couple of inches off of the ground, the figure propelled himself all the way up to the top of the base…where he landed a vicious right hook into Sarge's helmet.

The red soldier went out like a light.

Berlin sighed, rolling his shoulders back, still stiff from passing through the timestream. He looked down at the unconscious soldier on the floor, and felt a surge happiness rush through him. He had been wanting to do that for a while.

"For the record, you're the one who told me, _vater_"


End file.
